


I Would

by binblack



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Touch-Starved, kinda inspired by hyunjin's solo vlive on 200203, seungjin cutest roommates, yes hyunjin is needy but give him the love and attention he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binblack/pseuds/binblack
Summary: Hyunjin is exhausted from traveling and so thankful for Seungmin's patience and willingness to put up with his teasing.Cue Seungmin taking care of a needy Hyunjin after their flight to Phoenix, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	I Would

Hyunjin was exhausted. 

Even though it had been a relatively short flight from Miami to Phoenix, at least compared to their flight from Incheon a few weeks prior, Hyunjin still felt off. Whether it was the jet lag, the jittery sensation he always experienced while traveling, or even just the occasional need for undivided attention and affection, it was starting to drain Hyunjin. The airport had been far too loud and far too crowded for his liking, and he knew he just needed to lay down and sleep off any unshakeable feelings that had started to creep up. 

He was on the hotel bed closest to the door in record time, Seungmin barely inside with his suitcase by the time Hyunjin flopped facefirst onto the perfectly done sheets. Seungmin rolled his eyes but wasted no time shuffling the rest of the luggage out of the hallway so he could close the door, the voices of the other members slowly disappearing as they made their way into their own rooms.

“Shoes.” 

Hyunjin groaned but reluctantly toed off his tennis shoes, letting them fall gracelessly off the end of the bed and onto the carpet. Seungmin collected both of them and sat them neatly next to the door before taking off his own, followed by his hat and face mask. He ran a hand through his matted down hair, scrubbing at it gently as he made his way to the bed Hyunjin was currently sprawled out on. He fished his phone out of his back pocket before sitting down next to the boy, reclining against the headboard.

Much to Seungmin’s surprise, the next few minutes passed in relatively comfortable silence except for the occasional tapping of Seungmin’s fingers on his phone screen and Hyunjin’s labored breathing. It was only when Hyunjin huffed out a breath and flipped over to lay on his back that Seungmin realized he hadn’t dozed off, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the older boy looking at him. Hyunjin stretched his arm out towards Seungmin to tug at the hem of the brunet’s shirt, his own riding up slightly and exposing the smooth expanse of his stomach.

“Yes?”

“I’m bored...” He whined, giving Seungmin’s shirt another tug when he still didn’t look up from his phone, this time more insistent. He knew now wasn’t the best time to be needy, but he honestly couldn’t help it. If sleep wasn’t an option right now, as much as both Hyunjin and Seungmin wanted it to be, then demanding the singer’s attention and affection were the second and third best things. He weakly pulled his shirt one more time before giving up and loosening his grip, letting his hand fall on the bed with a thud. “Pay attention to me.” 

At that, Seungmin finally turned to look at him, locking his phone and setting it in his lap. Seungmin’s eyes fell to his lips out of habit before flicking back up to make eye contact with him, raising an eyebrow at his neediness. Hyunjin grinned, reaching his hand up to lace their fingers together in Seungmin’s lap. Now that he finally had Seungmin’s attention, maybe he could get some affection out of him too. Seungmin was no stranger to kissing, especially with Hyunjin, so one or two kisses couldn’t hurt. Considering how patient he was with Hyunjin and his neediness any other day, surely today was no different, right? 

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin asked, wetting his lips and moving closer to him. He didn’t realize how chapped they were until he swiped his tongue across them, watching Seungmin immediately glance back down to his mouth. He almost missed the way the brunet followed the motion of his tongue if it weren’t for the fact he watched so unabashedly, not even bothering to be subtle. Hyunjin liked to think he was used to everyone else’s tendency to glance or even stare at his lips, but there was always something about the way Seungmin did it that never failed to make him feel giddy but embarrassed.

Seungmin was just so calm and so collected despite obviously staring and getting caught, and Hyunjin knew he didn’t feel a single ounce of shame or the need to apologize, unlike the other members. Maybe he had apologized at first when Hyunjin was more self-conscious and easier to annoy, but that was years ago and he's past the point of getting offended. He knows he’s attractive, he knows Seungmin knows he’s attractive, and frankly he’s more concerned with the fact that the other boy hasn’t leaned over and kiss him yet. But instead, Seungmin simply blinked once before unlacing their fingers and picking up his phone to resume what he was doing, but only after he spared another glance down at Hyunjin’s wet lips.

“Licking only makes it worse, you know.”

Hyunjin’s grin instantly vanished and replaced itself with a small frown as he withdrew his hand from Seungmin’s lap with an exasperated huff. Okay, so maybe today was different. Maybe the excessive traveling put their affection on hold. Or maybe Seungmin just wasn’t in the mood to be flirted with, which was rarely the case but still happened, especially after a long day of schedules or nonstop socialization. Even if that was the case, Seungmin never took any of his frustration out on him or judged him for wanting affection. Sure, he was often teased about it, but he knew deep down that Seungmin had developed a soft spot for him over the years; Hell, everyone knew at this point. And he loved that no one, including Seungmin, questioned why the brunet was his go-to target when he was being needy.

But then again, how needy was _too_ needy? How bothersome could he be before it crossed the line and Seungmin saw it as more of an annoyance than teasing? Really though, what was the worst that could possibly happen, besides him rolling his eyes and saying no? He pursed his lips, which were already starting to chap again, and decided to try one last time. Seungmin’s expression remained neutral as Hyunjin inched his hand back into the brunet’s lap, gently pulling at his wrist to draw his attention away from his phone. 

“Can you at least get my chapstick for me?”

“You can’t get it yourself?”

“I’m tired and you’re closer,” Hyunjin mumbled, and Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him again, clearly not convinced with his excuse. He hesitated for a moment before sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, holding back a smile when he saw Seungmin’s expression immediately soften.

Seungmin sighed in defeat, setting his phone on the nightstand next to their bed before padding over to where their luggage sat by the door. Hyunjin didn’t bother holding back his smile this time, staring up at the ceiling as he heard Seungmin rummage through his bag, muttering to himself under his breath. He closed his eyes right before he felt the bed dip down beside him, playfully puckering his lips when he heard Seungmin uncap the chapstick with a soft _pop_.

He heard Seungmin sigh again, louder this time, but shuffle closer to him, propping himself up on an arm next to Hyunjin’s head to keep his balance. After a few seconds, he felt Seungmin swipe the chapstick over his full bottom lip, then again for good measure, before moving to do the same to his top lip. Hyunjin opened his eyes, giggling shyly at the look of concentration on Seungmin’s face as he finished smearing the balm, moving away slightly to recap the chapstick. A moment later Seungmin leaned over him again, bringing his hand up to wipe away the excess balm from under Hyunjin’s bottom lip, thumb lingering on his chin.

“Rub them together.”

Hyunjin did as he was told, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by their proximity and the warmth of Seungmin’s fingers on his face. It didn’t help that Seungmin refused to look away, instead watching intently as Hyunjin rubbed his lips together in an attempt to coat them as evenly as possible. And it definitely didn’t help when Seungmin leaned a little closer as he did so, wiping one more time at a spot he missed at the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth. He kept it there, and Hyunjin watched as Seungmin’s eyes studied his features, starting from his chin and moving up to his cupid’s bow. They trailed over the slope of his nose before finally settling on his eyes, and Hyunjin figured that was his sign to commend Seungmin for putting up with his antics. He quietly cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, silently praying his voice wouldn’t crack.

“Thank you,” He whispered, albeit shakily, breath fanning over Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin hummed in response and leaned down to replace his thumb with his lips, pressing a chaste, yet firm kiss to the corner of the dancer’s mouth. He lingered for a second before pulling away, smiling softly at the flustered look on Hyunjin’s face. Although it was just a simple kiss, his head swam from the contact. In a daze he reached up to thread his fingers into Seungmin’s brown hair, rubbing his fingertips across the boy’s scalp as he moved them to cup the nape of his neck. He watched Seungmin’s eyes flick down to his lips once more before looking back up, silently asking for permission even though they both knew he didn’t need to. 

And Hyunjin didn’t bother answering, pulling Seungmin closer by his nape to finally connect their lips. He made a content noise in the back of his throat when he felt the singer’s chapped lips against his own balmy ones, not wasting any time and trying to pull Seungmin even closer to him. And of course Seungmin obliged, letting himself be tugged down so he was chest to chest with the boy underneath him, leg slotted between his thighs.

Sure, they had kissed plenty of times before, but this was different. Hyunjin had long since lost track of exactly how many times they had kissed in the past, knowing it was at least a dozen times, and he never bothered to count how many of those kisses had been initiated by him. This was certainly a first for them, as Hyunjin had always been the one to ask and make the first move after getting permission. But it was a nice change, letting Seungmin press gentle kisses to his lips and tilt his face so he could better align their lips.

Any other day, Hyunjin would’ve been quick to heat things up, but he knew today was a day to go slow and relax. Yes, he needed this. He _really_ needed this. But he also needed the slow rise and fall of Seungmin’s chest against his own as the younger boy helped him unwind, even if it took longer than Hyunjin wanted because they had to part for air. He absolutely needed Seungmin’s fingers massaging soothing shapes on the exposed skin of his hip while his other hand cupped Hyunjin’s cheek, occasionally trailing over to thumb at the dangly earring in his lobe as he leaned back in again. And he desperately needed Seungmin to deepen the kiss with a swipe of his tongue against the seam of his lips, coaxing them apart so he could lick into Hyunjin’s warm mouth.

Even if their roles were reversed today, this is how it always went. Seungmin somehow always knew he had to take over and take care of Hyunjin, especially on stressful days like this one. And Hyunjin didn’t mind him being in control, letting Seungmin graze his tongue against his own before gently sucking on it, muffling the tiny moan Hyunjin let out. Seungmin moved to nip at his bottom lip, immediately pressing a soothing kiss to it afterwards, then another one to the corner of his lips like he had done earlier. He felt Seungmin shift slightly against his chest and his lips beginning to trail down his chin and jaw. 

“Min…” Hyunjin breathed out, tilting his head up to allow the boy to kiss the underside of his jaw before moving down his neck to press an open mouth kiss to his pulse point, careful not to leave any marks. He finally stopped just above the collar of his shirt, nipping at his collarbone and slowly tracing his hand down Hyunjin’s clothed chest. It settled at the hem of his shirt and he used his blunt nails to tease the exposed skin there. Hyunjin let out a shaky breath when he felt the pads of Seungmin’s fingers slip under his shirt, dragging the fabric up to expose even more of his stomach and scrunching it up just below his ribs. 

A door slammed in the hallway outside of their room, followed by the sound of several loud voices assumed to be some of the other members, so Seungmin pressed one final kiss to Hyunjin’s neck before sliding his hand out from under the older boy’s shirt and pulling away. Hyunjin immediately whined at the loss of contact, reaching out in an attempt to bring Seungmin’s hand back to his stomach, but the younger boy laced their fingers together instead. Their shallow breaths mingled as they stayed quiet, waiting for the loud voices to eventually recede down the hallway and away from their room, and Seungmin was the first to speak up when they were finally gone.

“You should rest,” Seungmin said, using his free hand to wipe Hyunjin’s messy bangs off of his forehead and tucking some of the strands behind his ear. Hyunjin shook his head and leaned into his touch, earring jingling quietly at the movement. 

“Can’t... “ 

“Why not?”

“Need you,” Hyunjin whimpered, angling his hips up to press himself against Seungmin’s thigh. He watched Seungmin look between their bodies as if panicked, and Hyunjin immediately regretted it, worried that he had just taken things too far. He had to remember that they had never gone this far before; Yes, there had been a few times where they briefly made out back at the dorms, and yes, Hyunjin was disappointed every time Seungmin decided to cut it short, but this was incredibly different. 

He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off when Seungmin readjusted his position, thigh just barely grazing over the tent in Hyunjin’s pants. Hyunjin clenched his jaw, eyes sliding shut when Seungmin repeated the action, this time pressing more insistently and making the boy underneath him moan. Any doubt he had in the past 10 seconds immediately disappeared, too focused on the firm thigh that was now rubbing against him. It was embarrassing how hard he had gotten just from kissing, but Seungmin didn’t seem to mind, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against Hyunjin’s cheek. 

“You need me to what? Take care of you?” Seungmin asked despite already knowing the answer, breath fanning over Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin peeked his eyes open and nodded, tilting his head up just enough to reconnect their lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Seungmin unlaced their fingers so he could ghost them up the older boy’s stomach instead, tracing the contours before landing just below his chest. He paused his fingers on the dancer’s skin and leaned away, wanting to watch Hyunjin’s expression as he teased the spot just below his nipple.

“S-Seungmin...” Hyunjin whispered, voice cracking halfway through as Seungmin finally moved his thumb up, tracing over it slowly. He kept his touches featherlight, only applying pressure for a few seconds before sliding his hand back down to Hyunjin’s stomach to rest above the waistband of his pants. He was getting impatient, needing more than just the barely-there touches that Seungmin was teasing him with, so he tried to push the hand further down. “Can you…?”

“Can I what?”

“Touch me… Can you touch me? Please?”

“Be patient and I will,” Seungmin warned, and even though Hyunjin knew there wasn’t any real bite to it, he nodded anyway. He swallowed thickly when Seungmin situated himself between his spread legs and sat back on his heels, taking in the sight of the dancer’s messy hair and spit slicked lips. His shirt was still pushed up, revealing his heaving chest as Hyunjin tried to slow his breathing, already overwhelmed despite Seungmin having barely touched him. His palm inched down, just barely making contact with the spot Hyunjin was so desperate for him to touch. Hyunjin bit his lip to muffle the tiny, broken moan he let out when Seungmin pressed more insistently, closing his eyes when he felt Seungmin’s other hand massage lightly at his inner thigh.

“Does it feel good?”

Hyunjin nodded, gripping tightly at the bedsheets and trying not to buck up into Seungmin’s hand as he continued to palm him through his jeans. It didn’t help that he hadn’t gotten any attention like this from anyone else before, much less had the time to do this to himself, making him even more sensitive than he already was to begin with. He felt the pressure disappear, looking down at Seungmin to see him unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. They made eye contact and he paused as if waiting for Hyunjin’s permission, but the only response he gave was to spread his legs a little wider and press himself up into Seungmin’s hand.

Seungmin made quick work of removing Hyunjin’s jeans, tossing them aside and pausing to look Hyunjin over. He squirmed under his gaze, waiting for Seungmin to continue touching him through his boxers, but he ran his hand across Hyunjin’s thigh instead. He let his fingers dip underneath the thin fabric of his underwear, running across the smooth skin of his upper thigh and hip, only briefly skimming over towards the tent in his boxers. He did that once, then twice, teasing the boy until he whined quietly, hoping Seungmin would get the hint to touch him directly. And he did, removing his fingers from underneath his boxers and moving them to rest directly on top of Hyunjin’s crotch, gripping him loosely through the fabric. 

His breath hitched, no longer trying to keep himself from bucking up into Seungmin’s hand, self-control long gone as soon as he felt the grip tighten. It was so much better than when he would do it to himself, partly because it was someone else and mostly because that someone else was Seungmin, who wasted no time and stroked him until Hyunjin was at full hardness and couldn’t handle the layer of fabric between them. Even though he knew he could finish like that, with just a bit more pressure and speed, he desperately needed Seungmin’s fingers directly on him. 

“Min... Need more…” 

“Alright, up,” Seungmin said, loosening his grip and bringing both hands up to the waistband of Hyunjin’s underwear, pulling down lightly. Hyunjin lifted his hips just enough so that Seungmin could tug them off, his thighs trembling as he settled back down and tried to get comfortable. He was nervous, never having been this exposed in front of someone else before, but Seungmin slowly slid his hands up and down his thighs, as if to try to calm him down. Seungmin offered a warm smile, getting a shy one from him in return, and didn’t hesitate to reach up and take Hyunjin in his hand. Hyunjin didn’t bother to be quiet, moaning loudly and letting his head fall back against the pillow. Seungmin thumbed over the head, spreading the precum that had gathered there, making the glide easier as he began to stroke him. 

Right away, the pace was too slow for Hyunjin, who was already desperate for him to speed up. He had been so slow and cautious, making sure Hyunjin liked whatever he did. And when Hyunjin shakily voiced himself, begging Seungmin to touch him “here” or “there”, he did exactly that with no hesitation. He switched between leisurely thumbing over the head and stroking him all the way from tip to base, over and over again, and with every change, Hyunjin found the speed more and more torturous. But Seungmin took his time, slowing down to an almost grueling pace before speeding up again, intently watching Hyunjin’s expressions each time he changed the pace. He eventually set an even and moderate one, seemingly tired of teasing frustrated groans out of the dancer and instead reveled in the way Hyunjin let out a moan every time he experimentally tightened his grip.

“Fuck… So close… Please let me come, Min, _please,_ ” He whimpered, looking down at his body through half-lidded eyes, biting his lip when he saw how focused Seungmin looked while stroking him. He had the same look of concentration, just like the one he had earlier while applying chapstick to his lips, and he reached down to cup a hand behind Seungmin’s neck. He seemed to understand exactly what Hyunjin wanted, propping himself up on his other hand so he could lean up and connect their lips, immediately deepening the kiss by licking into Hyunjin’s mouth. A few more fast strokes and Hyunjin was moaning Seungmin’s name against his lips, panting heavily as he spilled into his hand. 

Seungmin pulled away before Hyunjin could whine at the overstimulation, leaning over to grab some tissues from the nightstand next to them and make quick work of cleaning his palm and knuckles. He wiped down Hyunjin’s stomach and helped him back into his boxers before getting up to go to the bathroom. The sound of running water as Seungmin washed his hands was almost enough for Hyunjin to start dozing off, only opening his eyes when he felt the bed suddenly dip from the weight of Seungmin sitting back down. He looked over at Seungmin, who had picked up his phone to start scrolling through it again, before glancing down to his pants. He rolled on his side and rested a hand on Seungmin’s upper thigh, briefly brushing over the tent in his jeans with his fingertips and licking his lips when they made eye contact a moment later.

“It's my turn to take care of you, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! it's been exactly 4 months since i last posted on here so i apologize for my hiatus but a lot has been going on in the past few months. now that life is on a temporary hold for everyone, it's been a little easier to sit down and write. 
> 
> this fic has been in my drafts for almost a month and a half now and while it's still not perfect, i'm just glad i was able to finally finish it, especially in time for hyunjin's birthday! :D
> 
> title based off the song 'i would' by slchld ft. harris cole and aso!!!


End file.
